A Proposta
by Raquel Emanuele
Summary: Depois do rompimento de Reid com Charlie, ela decide dar uma oportunidade a Joel. Ambos mantém o romance às escuras, até que o homem a surpreende. Será que o relacionamento terá futuro? Ou será que a médica irá voltar com seu ex noivo?


ONE SHOT

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: Livre

Shipper: JALEX

Obs: Como todos sabem, os personagens não me pertencem. São personagens da série médica SavingHope. Considere que tudo acontece durante a 2ª Season.

A PROPOSTA

Joel estava radiante e decidiu compartilhar sua felicidade com Shahir Hamza, seu melhor amigo. O único problema é que ele esquecera de dizer a parte de "Isto é um segredo de estado e de duas pessoas!". Sharhir deveria ter sido advertido de que estava cometendo um erro, mas já era tarde, ele havia feito daquela informação um domínio público. Sem problemas, muitos chegaram animados e felicitando Joel, modesto como era, pensou que fosse por salvar mais uma vida naquele dia. Doce engano. Ao se precatar de que o colega havia contado seu segredo, Joel sentiu em seu interior a enorme vontade de socar todos aqueles que o felicitara minutos antes. Quando Joel e Sharhir ficaram à sós, o homem soltou aquela frase perturbadora para os ouvidos de Sharhir...

—Achei que podia confiar em você. -Disse com um sorriso amarelo, encarando-o. Coisa que fez Sharhir sentir a decepção e raiva do colega.

—Claro que pode. Por que a dúvida? -Com um olhar indignado pela dúvida.

—Todos vieram me felicitar pelo meu "casamento". Quando a Alex ainda nem aceitou o pedido, tem noção do que você fez? -Esbravejou.

—Ah, Meu Deus! -Disse o homem caindo em si.

Não foram preciso mais palavras. Joel lhe deu um olhar atravessado e saiu da sala. Quando percorreu o corredor e chegou à recepção do Hope Zion Hospital se deparou com Charlie Harris e Alex conversando, não parecia um diálogo muito amistoso. Não tinha como piorar, ao menos era o que o moreno pensava. Quando Charlie passou sua vista ao redor, o viu e veio em sua direção.

—Charlie! Por favor, não! -Gritou exasperada. A mulher o seguiu. Seu ex noivo pegara Joel pelo colarinho e o olhou com um ódio sobrenatural.

—Qual o o problema? Já sei, não conseguiu levar Dawn pra cama. -Disse debochado sob o olhar preocupado e reprovador de Reid.

Charlie não contestou, apenas o esmurrou ali mesmo. Os pacientes e seus parentes presenciavam a cena atônitos, alguns murmuravam e outros saiam assustados daquela recepção.

—Não! Parem! -Pedia a doutora nervosa e tentando separá-los.

A briga tomou uma grande proporção, chegando aos ouvidos da nova chefe Dr. Dana Kinney. Depois de encararem as repreensões da mulher e sua advertência, cada um foi para o seu lado. Alex estava chateada com aqueles dois homens agindo como duas crianças birrentas. Charlie estava cego pelo fato de Alex e Joel estarem juntos e ele ser o último a saber, no fundo, ele mantinha esperanças de que ela voltaria para ele em algum momento. Joel aproveitou que o seu plantão acabara e que Alex fora descansar para retomar a jornada de trabalho para conversar com ela. Ele a seguiu pelo corredor...

—Alex?! -Falava um homem apreensivo e apaixonado.

—Preciso dormir antes de voltar ao meu turno! -Disse sem encará-lo.

—Casa comigo? -Propôs ali mesmo. Já não podia esperar e nem queria. Todos já sabiam, talvez até ela. Foi a única forma que encontrou de penetrar naqueles muros que ela ergueu depois da ceninha da recepção. Alex o puxou para dentro de um dos quartos que estava vazio.

—Como? -Disse arregalando os olhos e ficando boquiaberta. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu formular. Havia sido pega de surpresa, talvez por isso Charlie estivesse insistindo para que ela lhe desse outra oportunidade. Talvez por isso Maggie tivesse lhe perguntado como deveria ser sua lua de mel. Mesmo diante daquela confusão armada pelo seu "namorado secreto", ela não conseguia odiá-lo ou desprezá-lo. O doutor tinha muitos defeitos e também muitos encantos.

—Você aceitar ser minha esposa? Alex, eu pretendia fazê-lo hoje à noite mas estragaram tudo. -Confessou passando a mão na nunca. Estava ansioso e apreensivo pela resposta que todavia não saíra daqueles lábios que adorava beijar.

Alex fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e o fez. Beijou-o como nunca havia feito, ele mudara e o seu gesto a cativou. Sua cumplicidade, amizade e carinho nos últimos meses eram valiosas demais, eram sentimentos muito sinceros e que lhe tocaram a alma. Joel correspondeu ao beijo, mas ela pôde sentir sua respiração acelerada e o coração disparado do homem denotando sua ansiedade. A doutora separou-se alguns centímetros dele para então dar sua resposta final...

—Eu aceito! -Contestou sob o olhar maravilhado de Joel. Os dois se abraçaram e tornaram a se beijar. Foi um beijo doce que terminou por se intensificar por alguns instantes.

—Eu te amo! -Declarou Goran.

—Eu também te amo. -Retribuiu nostálgica e sincera. Seus corpos se aproximavam cada vez mais, era bom sentir um ao outro. Ambos estavam perdidos um nas íris do outro. Charlie era uma boa lembrança em sua vida sem dúvida. O seu presente e futuro era aquele homem que tinha à sua frente, o mesmo que acreditara nela quando ninguém mais o fez. Aquele marrento que lhe tirava a paciência e lhe brindava conforto e sorrisos nos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida.

FIM


End file.
